O anjo que eu matei
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: Ele matou um anjo. Ele se arrepende. Ele vai contar sua história para que esta não se repita. Summary péssimo, mas a fic está melhor; eu acho.


_**O anjo que eu matei.**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-chan.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas se o Masashi-sama quiser me dar o Sasuke e o Itachi de presente, eu aceito.**_

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

— Papai! Papai!

— Sim Daisuke?

— Conta pra mim uma história?

— Daisuke, está na hora de dormir.

— Por favor, papai...

— Está bem... Que história quer ouvir?

— Eu quero ouvir a história daquele anjo.

— Aquela que um dia eu contei ao Yue?

— Isso!

— Muito bem. Mas, antes de começar, eu quero que você saiba que essa história não é só desse anjo, mas é minha também. Eu vivi isso e quero que você preste muita atenção, pois um dia você deverá contar essa mesma história para os seus filhos, está bem?

— Sim papai.

"**Essa história começa comigo. Eu era um garoto de 7 anos de idade. Eu era muito feliz. Tinha uma mãe adorável. Meu pai era bem durão, mas sempre me amou. E eu tinha um ótimo irmão. Itachi Uchiha. Esse era meu irmão.**

**Eu sempre me inspirei nele. Para tudo. Ela era o prodígio do clã Uchiha. E eu queria ser como ele.**

**Mas tudo mudou em questão de minutos em uma noite.**

**Eu voltava do treino. Já estava tarde e eu estava atrasado. Eu corria pelas ruas, mas algo chamou minha atenção. Tudo estava escuro. Era estranho. Nunca apagavam as luzes tão cedo.**

**Foi quando eu vi o horror e o meu pior pesadelo se tornando realidade.**

**Todos do clã estavam mortos. Bem diante de mim.**

**Eu não sabia o que pensar.**

**Eu não queria que aquilo fosse real.**

**Segui para minha casa, horrorizado e preocupado. Temia que meus pais tivessem o mesmo destino e ao mesmo tempo rezava para que não tivessem.**

**Quando cheguei, procurei em vários cômodos, até que escutei um barulho vindo do quarto dos meus pais. (n/a: Eu não sei exatamente onde o Itachi matou os seus pais, então eu inventei. Se não foi no quarto deles, me desculpem.)**

**Segui até lá, mas quando ia abrir a porta, eu parei.**

**Estava com muito medo.**

**Medo do que poderia ver.**

**Medo do que me aguardava.**

**Medo de ser o próximo.**

**Mas, ainda assim, entrei.**

**Quando entrei, vi algo que me neguei a acreditar.**

**Meus pais estavam ajoelhados no chão.**

**E, em pé, na minha frente, estava meu irmão.**

**Ele estava com seus trajes Anbu e sua espada estava suja de sangue.**

**O sangue dos Uchiha.**

**O sangue que corria nas veias dele.**

**Antes que eu pudesse absorver tudo aquilo, ele matou nossos pais.**

**Na minha frente.**

**Sem dó, nem piedade.**

**Eu corri.**

**Eu Fuji.**

**Estava assustado.**

**Eu era só uma criança indefesa.**

**Ele me encontrou e me disse para odiá-lo.**

**Disse-me para odiá-lo como nunca odiaria uma pessoa na vida.**

**E, no dia que meu ódio fosse grande o bastante, eu deveria ir atrás dele e matá-lo, para vingar o clã.**

**Desde aquele dia nunca mais fui o mesmo.**

**Continuava na academia ninja e sempre treinava para ficar mais forte.**

**Eu precisava ficar mais forte. Forte o bastante para matá-lo.**

**Minha vida continuou. Eu cresci. Mas, dentro de mim, minha alma estava morta.**

**Até que, durante o treinamento ninja, nos separaram em grupos.**

**Meus colegas de equipe eram Naruto Uzumaki, o atual Hokage, e Sakura Haruno, alguém que você conhecerá melhor depois.**

**Achei isso completamente desnecessário e uma perda total de tempo.**

**Naruto era um idiota. Sempre escandaloso e bobão.**

**Sakura era uma fraca. Sempre declarava seu amor por mim e sempre tinha que ser protegida em alguma missão.**

**Kakashi Hatake era o nosso sensei. Apesar de aparentar ser um idiota pervertido, era extremamente forte e nos ensinou várias coisas. Especialmente a mim.**

**Mesmo inconscientemente, eu comecei a criar laços com eles. Laços de amizade.**

**Naruto era como um irmão para mim. Nós cuidávamos um do outro, mas sempre fomos rivais. E era justamente por isso que eu sempre queria me superar.**

**Kakashi era como um pai. Ela ensinava mais do que apenas jutsus e técnicas de combate. Ele ensinou modos de vida diferentes.**

**Sakura era como uma melhor amiga. Mesmo com a minha atitude fria, ele sempre sorria. Ela sempre se preocupava e sempre estava lá. Do meu lado. Apoiando-me e querendo o meu melhor.**

**Mas eu sempre a ignorava.**

**Um dia, durante a prova chunnin, eu encontrei um homem chamado Orochimaru. Ele me deu um selo amaldiçoado e disse que se eu o seguisse, conseguiria mais poder.**

**O selo consumiu minhas energias e acabei desmaiando.**

**Depois de um tempo acordei me sentindo melhor do que nunca havia me sentido.**

**Mas, quando eu acordei, eu vi Naruto desmaiado ao meu lado e vi minha companheira de Time, Sakura, lutando contra três ninjas que tentavam chegar até mim.**

**Ela já estava totalmente ferida.**

**E o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o fato de seus cabelos incrivelmente longos estarem cortados.**

**Um poder incrível tomou conta de mim e eu quase acabei matando os ninjas.**

**Mas, antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, ela, Sakura, me abraçou e me implorou para parar.**

**De repente, minha fúria cessou. Eu voltei ao normal. Mas ainda estava muito confuso sobre o que tinha acontecido.**

**Um dia, depois desse episodio, me reencontrei com meu irmão. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas fui nocauteado.**

**Eu ainda não era forte o suficiente.**

**Pensei muito durante algum tempo e vi que o que estava me atrapalhando eram os meus laços.**

**Eram as pessoas que se preocupavam comigo que me distraíam e por isso eu ainda não era forte o bastante.**

**No dia em que percebi isso, tomei uma decisão drástica.**

**Eu arrumei minhas coisas e fui para a saída da vila.**

**Achei que, como sendo tarde da noite, ninguém me veria.**

**Estava enganado.**

**Ela, mais uma vez, estava lá.**

**Enquanto dava as costas a tudo e a todos, ele me implorava que não fosse.**

**Ela declarou seu amor por mim.**

**Ela tentou me parar.**

**Ela chorou por mim.**

**Ela implorou para que ficasse ou ao menos a levasse comigo.**

**Mas eu não poderia fazer isso.**

**Ela ameaçou gritar.**

**Isso iria me revelar.**

**Com minha velocidade ninja eu parei atrás dela.**

**Não poderia deixá-la me atrapalhar.**

**Antes de desacordá-la, lhe disse uma última coisa: 'Obrigado'.**

**Então, a desacordei.**

**A coloquei em um banco próximo e parti.**

**Mas não sem, antes, secar suas lágrimas.**

**Durante a minha viagem até Orochimaru tive que enfrentar meu melhor amigo.**

**Quase o matei, mas não o fiz.**

**Quando vi que ele não acordaria tão cedo, fui embora.**

**Abandonei tudo que tinha e segui em frente.**

**Anos se passaram.**

**Eu treinei.**

**Fiquei mais forte.**

**Dominei técnicas impossíveis.**

**Matei várias pessoas no caminho, mas, na época, isso não importava para mim.**

**Só importava matar meu irmão.**

**Orochimaru se tornou inútil.**

**Ele não tinha mais nada para me ensinar e ele só queria meu corpo.**

**Eu o matei também.**

**Reuni um time de ninjas e fui atrás de Itachi.**

**Foram anos de busca atrás dele, mas, um dia, eu finalmente o encontrei.**

**O momento que eu tanto esperava havia chegado.**

**Era o momento.**

**Era a minha chance.**

**E eu não a desperdicei.**

**Foram horas de uma batalha sangrenta, onde somente um poderia sair vivo.**

**E esse um, fui eu.**

**Mas, antes disso, Itachi me disse o porquê de ter feito o que fez.**

**Ele me contou sobre um homem chamado Danzou e tudo o mais sobre o clã e Konoha.**

**Logo antes de morrer ele me disse: "Seja um herói."**

**Mas eu ainda estava cego pela vingança e pela escuridão.**

**Agora eu queria vingança contra Danzou, que obrigou meu irmão a matar todo o nosso clã.**

**Cheguei até a me tornar parte da Akatsuki por isso.**

**Mais sangue escorreu por minhas mãos em busca da vingança.**

**Mas, tinha uma coisa que dificultava um pouco as coisas.**

**Meus amigos.**

**Meus laços.**

**Mesmo depois que fui embora de Konoha, eles não desistiram de mim.**

**Eles me seguiam.**

**Perseguiam-me.**

**Tentando a todo custo me levar de volta.**

**Mas eu não queria isso.**

**Eu queria mais vingança.**

**Eu já os havia encontrado várias vezes, mas eu sempre dava um jeito de escapar e seguir em frente.**

**Até que em um dia de neve, ela veio atrás de mim.**

**Ela veio pronta para um combate.**

**Ela ainda me amava. Ela me disse isso.**

**Mas também disse que era justamente porque ela me amava que eu deveria morrer.**

**Ela não suportaria ver-me afundando mais nas travas e no ódio.**

**E, então, nossa luta começou.**

**Ela havia melhorado muito.**

**Ela havia crescido muito.**

**Ela já não era mais a garotinha fraca e irritante que eu protegia durante as missões.**

**Ela havia se tronado uma mulher forte.**

**Mas não tão forte quanto eu.**

**Nossa luta durou várias horas e eu fiquei impressionado com o quanto ela havia crescido.**

**Mas, é claro, não demonstrei.**

**Aquela luta estava indo longe demais, então, decidi dar um fim a ela.**

**Deferi minha espada contra seu pulmão. Aquilo teria sido fatal se eu não soubesse que ela era uma médica ninja.**

**Ela caiu no chão.**

**Sua respiração descompassada.**

**A neve branca sendo manchada.**

**Manchava pelo sangue.**

**O sangue dela.**

**Eu disse um simples: "Você continua fraca".**

**Mas eu só queria esconder a verdade de que ela estava mais forte do que eu poderia imaginar.**

**Fui embora sem olhar para trás, para ver se ela estava me seguindo ou não.**

**Mas não senti o seu chakra por perto, então deduzi que ela não me seguira.**

**Meses se seguiram e nunca mais a vi.**

**Depois desses meses consegui matar Danzou.**

**Mas, quando achei que estava tudo acabado, descobri que Uchiha Madara fora o verdadeiro maestro de toda aquela orquestra de mortes e sofrimentos.**

**Meu cenário para a última batalha foi em Konoha.**

**Bem, a destruída Konoha.**

**Eu a havia destruído para matar Danzou e os conselheiros.**

**E, quando descobri a verdade, ali também foi meu campo de batalha contra Madara.**

**Dessa vez, não sei se lutamos por horas, minutos ou dias.**

**O tempo pareceu parar, apenas para nos assistir.**

**Uma batalha sangrenta.**

**Mas no final eu, novamente, venci.**

**Mas eu estava muito cansado e debilitado.**

**Achei que logo morreria, mas, naquele momento não importava.**

**Eu achei que estava feliz e que poderia morrer em paz.**

**Eu fechei meus olhos, esperando que tudo se tornasse escuro e que minha alma fosse sugada para o vazio.**

**Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.**

**Eu estava no escuro.**

**Mas, ao invés de ter minha alma sugada para o vazio, senti que estava de pé. O chão era solido.**

"**Chegou na Hora, Sasuke-kun."**

**Ela me disse e levantei a cabeça sem compreender o que ela fazia ali.**

**Como se ela lê-se meus pensamentos, me disse:**

"**Estou aqui para conversar e ver se está pronto para partir."**

"**Como assim? O que você está fazendo aqui? Como chegou aqui? De onde veio?"**

**Era muitas perguntas as que sondavam a minha mente.**

"**O que faço aqui, eu já lhe disse, de onde eu vim, não importa agora."**

**Ela estava calma e serena, como se nada pudesse abalá-la. E completou:**

"**Você está verdadeiramente feliz com sua vingança?"**

"**É claro que estou."**

**Que pergunta idiota. Aquilo era meu sonho. Sempre fora. Agora que o cumpri, por que não estaria feliz?**

"**Não minta para si mesmo Sasuke-kun. Pense um pouco. Esta verdadeiramente feliz? Você gostou de ver seu irmão morrer? Você gostou de ver mais sangue Uchiha sendo derramado, mas dessa vez pelas suas mãos?"**

**Eu ia responder, mas me calei.**

**Eu não havia visto por esse ângulo.**

**Eu não havia pensado nisso.**

**E agora, ela me dizia algo que nunca passara pela minha cabeça.**

**Tentar desvendar o que estava sentindo.**

**Percebi que felicidade, não era o nome daquilo.**

**Rejeição? Desprezo por mim mesmo? Decepção? Talvez isso fosse mais apropriado para o que eu estava sentindo.**

"**Você está verdadeiramente feliz?"**

**Ela perguntou novamente.**

**Pensei um pouco e finalmente disse:**

"**Não."**

**Ela abriu um doce sorriso.**

"**Você quer ser feliz?"**

"**Mais do que tudo."**

**Aquilo não era tão difícil de responder.**

**Tudo o que eu queria era ser feliz novamente.**

**Só restava saber como.**

**Mais uma vez era como se ela lê-se meus pensamentos, porque ela disse:**

"**Eu sei como você pode ser feliz."**

**Em um instante, estava cheio de esperança. Estava cheio de esperança de ser feliz novamente.**

"**Como? Diga-me, por favor."**

"**Ame."**

**Ela respondeu simplesmente.**

"**Amar?"**

"**Sim, ame. Ache alguém que te ame e que faça você se sentir amado. Ame essa pessoa com igual intensidade. Forme uma família com ela. E logo vera como poderá ser feliz."**

'_**Ache alguém que te ame e te faça sentir amado. Ame essa pessoa com igual intensidade. Forme uma família com ela. E logo verá como poderá ser feliz. '**_

**Aquelas palavras ficaram ecoando na minha mente.**

**Achar alguém que me ame e me faça sentir amado.**

**Mas quem?**

**Então eu levantei meus olhos e vi seu rosto.**

**Nele, um sorriso lindo estava estampado.**

**Um sorriso que sempre fora dedicado somente a mim.**

'_**Ache alguém que te ame e te faça sentir amado. '**_

**Ela sempre me amou, mesmo quando eu duvidei e ignorei esse sentimento.**

**Ela sempre me fez sentir especial e querido, mesmo quando não ligava para o seu sofrimento.**

'_**Ame essa pessoa com igual intensidade. '**_

**Eu poderia amá-la?**

**Eu sou capaz disso?**

**Sim.**

**Pois nenhuma outra fez metade do sacrifício que ela fez por mim.**

"**Já sabe de alguém com quem poderia fazer isso?"**

**Perguntou-me ela docemente, nunca deixando de sorrir.**

"**Sim. Você."**

**Seu sorriso se tornou mais gentil do que antes.**

"**Creio que isso não será possível, Sasuke-kun."**

"**Como assim?" Perguntei incrédulo.**

**Ela deu uma leve risada e respondeu:**

"**Um humano não pode ter um romance com um espírito."**

**Não entendi do que ela estava falando.**

**Espírito?**

**De que espírito ela falava?**

**Não sei se ela percebeu minha confusão ou leu meus pensamentos de novo, mas ela disse:**

"**Chegue mais perto Sasuke-kun."**

**E assim o fiz.**

**Quando estava bem de frente dela, ela disse:**

"**Tente me tocar."**

**Ela estendeu sua mão, mas, quando tentei tocá-la, minha mão passou direto. Tentei novamente, e o mesmo resultado.**

**Toda vez que tentava tocá-la, minhas mãos passavam direto e podia sentir o frio dela.**

**Afastei-me assustado.**

"**Entende agora, Sasuke-kun?"**

**Ela era um espírito.**

**Não. Ela não era um simples espírito.**

**Quando me afastei e prestei mais atenção, pude ver duas asas.**

**Brancas. Puras. Angelicais.**

**Ela não era um simples espírito.**

**Ela era um anjo.**

"**Fui enviada para ver se estava realmente pronto para partir. Mas eu pude ver que não está."**

"**Mas, como?"**

**Se ela era um anjo, isso só podia querer dizer uma coisa:**

**Ela havia morrido.**

"**Tem certeza que não se lembra? Afinal, foi você quem me matou."**

**Olhei incrédulo para ela. Como eu poderia tê-la matado?**

**Ela soltou sua leve e angelical risada novamente. Não entendi o porquê de ela estar rindo.**

"**No dia em que você partiu de Konoha, eu fiquei muito triste. Deprimida. Mesmo sem saber, você matou meu coração emocionalmente. Naquela noite fria, você me matou. Pela primeira vez.**

**Então, os anos se passaram. Um atrás do outro. Mas eu não desisti.**

**E por não desistir de um amor, eu fui atrás de você para te matar.**

**Mas, como você disse, eu era fraca. Continuava fraca.**

**Você desferiu um golpe em meu pulmão. Eu percebi que você fez aquilo para me atrasar e poder fugir, e não para me matar.**

**Mas, o que você não soube, é que aquilo me matou.**

**Apesar de ser uma médica ninja, eu não tinha mais chakra sobrando.**

**Eu não pude me curar.**

**E eu sangrei até morrer.**

**Não sei se você percebeu a coincidência, mas, no dia em que você me matou pela primeira vez, era uma noite fria na vila e, no dia em que você me matou pela segunda e última vez, eu morri na neve, e novamente no frio.**

**Sozinha e sem ninguém para me aquecer."**

**(N/a: Pra quem não entendeu toda a fala acima, desde o inicio das aspas, até o fechamento destas, era uma fala da Sakura.)**

**Eu a matei. Não podia ser verdade.**

**Mas, se não fosse, ela não estaria aqui.**

**Eu não queria isso.**

**Eu queria que ela fosse feliz.**

**Mas, quando eu descubro que a amo, descubro também que fui eu o autor de seu assassinato.**

"**Não se sinta culpado Sasuke-kun. Eu morri em paz. Tornei-me um anjo e finalmente me reencontrei com todos que perdi."**

**Não. Ela não havia se tornado um anjo com sua morte.**

**Ela já era um anjo em sua vida.**

**Um anjo que tentou iluminar meu caminho.**

**Um anjo que cuidou de mim quando eu precisava.**

**Um anjo que me amou e nunca pediu nada em troca.**

**Um anjo que ficaria feliz, se me visse sorrindo, mesmo que não fosse ao lado dela.**

**Um anjo que não tinha asas, mas que passou a ter quando se foi.**

"**Sasuke-kun, não fique triste. Você já descobriu que não é feliz com a vingança e descobriu que para ser feliz deve amar. Meu trabalho acabou Sasuke-kun. Você deve voltar e ser feliz."**

**Como eu poderia ser feliz sabendo que ela havia ido para sempre?**

**Como poderia ser feliz sabendo que fui eu que a fez ir?**

**Como eu poderia ser feliz, seu fui eu quem apagou a luz do seu sorriso e seus olhos?**

"**A resposta para suas perguntas Sasuke-kun, é o amor."**

**De repente uma luz pairou sobre mim.**

**Ela era intensa.**

**Ela olhou para mim e deu um sorriso grande, meigo e gentil e disse-me:**

"**Sua hora de voltar chegou. Ame e seja amado. Constitua uma família e não se deixe abalar. E proteja sua família, para que seu legado eles possam levar. E lembre-se de uma coisa, Sasuke-kun."**

**Olhei para ela e esperei que continuasse, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria partir e saber que não a veria mais.**

"**Lembre-se de que o verdadeiro amor é eterno, mas o meu, durará muito mais do que só o 'Para sempre'. Quando você voltar, estarei esperando por ti, como sempre, de braços abertos."**

**Ela sorriu para mim e me permiti, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sorrir de volta e compreendi que a veria novamente. E que quando isso acontecesse, seria pela eternidade.**

**Então, eu voltei a esse mundo.**

**Conheci sua mãe, e vi nela a alma daquele anjo.**

**Depois disso permiti-me apaixonar por sua mãe.**

**Ela sabe que ainda amo meu pequeno Anjo.**

**Ela sabe que sempre a amarei.**

**Mas também sabe que vejo nela meu anjo, e que assim em permito amá-la como ela me ama.**

**Depois dela veio Yue.**

**Depois dele veio você.**

**E sabe por que conto essa história a vocês?**

**É para que vocês aprenderem que aquele que mostra seus sentimentos em vida, não é fraco.**

**Na verdade, ele é o mais forte dos homens ou a mais forte das mulheres.**

**Aquele que mostra seus sentimentos abre seu coração. Ele se doa sem esperar nada em troca e só quer sua felicidade.**

**Então, dê valor ao amor.**

**Dê valor à amizade.**

**Diga que ama alguém, quando amar.**

**Pois você nunca sabe se será tarde demais para isso.**

**Eu sei que onde esse anjo estiver, está orando e zelando por nós.**

**Porque esse anjo sempre foi forte.**

**Porque esse anjo sempre iluminou meu caminho.**

**E porque esse anjo nunca deixou de amar.**

_**Essa é a minha história.**_

_**Uma história de ódio e amor.**_

_**Eu matei um anjo sem asas.**_

_**Mas essas vieram depois, com sua dor.**_

_**Eu matei esse anjo duas vezes.**_

_**Mas sequer percebi isso.**_

_**Quando percebi era tarde.**_

_**Mas, como o anjo disse.**_

"_**O verdadeiro amor é eterno, mas o meu durará muito mais do que o 'Para sempre'."**_

_**Eu a amo.**_

_**Não vou deixar de amar.**_

_**E quando retornar para ela,**_

_**Sei que ela me receberá,**_

_**Com os braços abertos.**_

_**Como sempre o fez.**_

_**Eu matei um anjo.**_

_**Mais hoje conto sua história.**_

_**O nome desse anjo,**_

_**Você já deve saber.**_

_**O nome do anjo é o nome da mais bela flor da primavera.**_

_**Aquela que renasce após o inverno e nunca desiste.**_

_**Mas que quando chega perto desse, morrer por causa do seu frio.**_

_**O no do Anjo era Sakura. Sakura Haruno.**_

_**Fiz de minha história a dela.**_

_**E hoje me arrependo disso.**_

_**Mas quando eu morrer,**_

_**Poderei pedir por seu perdão,**_

_**Mesmo sabendo que ela nunca deixará de me amar.**_

— Papai, isso é verdade mesmo?

— Você deve acreditar se quiser.

— Anjos existem mesmo?

— Sim.

— Podemos vê-los?

— Só em nossos sonhos.

— Você a vê?

— Sempre que fecho os olhos.

— Papai?

— Hn?

— Você matou um anjo?

— Sim.

— Você se arrepende, né?

— Sim.

— Então não se preocupe. Um anjo é bom demais para guardar rancor.

— *Sorriso* Durma Daisuke. É tarde.

— Boa noite, papai.

— Boa noite meu filho.

_**Owari.**_

_**Pra quem ainda não sacou, o pai do Daisuke é o Sasuke.**_

_O que acharam?_

_Merece uma review?_

_Espero que sim._

_Eu sei que deveria estar trabalhando em "Mais um conta da Nova cinderela" e em "O retorno de Sasuke", mas é que eu simplesmente tive e urgência de escrever isso, caso contrário, eu teria um ataque do coração._

_Espero que tenha ficado bom._

_REVIEWS!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
